Redwall Species
This article deals with the differences in the species that appear in the Redwall books. Listing of the Species All references in weight/size are given relative to Mus Musculus (Mice). (15-19/12-40 50%+) Order Good Creatures Bats: Bats are known to reside at Bat Mountpit. They generally tend to be good creatures. Famous Bats *Lord Duskskin Badgers: Badgers are tremendously large (in comparison) beasts with long lifespans, and a tremendous sense of honor and duty. Badgers traditionally rule over Salamandastron and are often great warriors. Badgers are badly affected by the Bloodwrath. Famous Badgers *Brocktree *Sunflash the Mace *Constance *Cregga Rose Eyes *Russano the Wise *Sagaxus *Lonna Bowstripe *Gorath the Flame Hares: Hares are generally known for being loud, comical, obnoxious, and having vast appetites. Most are perilous beasts, and most reside at Salamandastron (serving in the Long Patrol). Famous Hares *Dorothea Duckfontein Dillworthy *Honorable Rosemary *Basil Stag Hare *Perigord Habile Sinistra *Tamello De Fformelo Tussock *Bescarum Lepuswold Whippscut *Hortwill Braebuck *Martha Braebuck *Cuthbert Blanedale Frunk Hedgehogs: :These prickly beasts come from all walks of life, from warriors to cooks to riverbeasts. They are typically easy-going and friendly, and it is traditional (though not exclusive) for the cellarkeeper of Redwall Abbey to be a hedgehog. Famous Hedgehogs *Pallum *Bowly Pintips *Ambrose Spike *Abbess Tansy *Abbot Humble *Abbot Phredd Mice: Mice are the founding order of Redwall Abbey. In terms of peacefulness, they are a mixed bag. Most mice are peace-loving, but the most famous warriors from the series are mice. It is common for an Abbot or Abbess to be a mouse. Famous Mice *Luke the Warrior *Martin the Warrior *Abbess Germaine *Mariel Gullwhacker *Dandin *Joseph the Bellmaker *Matthias *Methuselah *Mattimeo *Martin II *Abbot Apodemus *Abbot Carrul Moles: Moles are sensible beasts with a quaint dialect and a penchant for industrial work. The mole leader at Redwall Abbey is normally called Foremole. Moles do not usually make warriors. Famous Moles *Grumm Trencher *Young Dinny *Foremole from "The Bellmaker" *Arula Otters: Commonly found in or around water, otters are playful, excellent fighters, and quite partial to hotroot soup. Their leaders are usually called Skipper. Famous Otters *Warthorn *Finnbarr Galedeep *Rab Streambattle *Winifred *Cheek Stag Otter *Deyna *Shogg *Bragoon *Tiria Wildlough *Leatho Shellhound *Abbess Mhera Rabbits: Though not seen nearly as frequently as hares, rabbits are very quirky characters in the Redwall series. Famous Rabbits *Mirdop Family *Cosbro Seals: Seals are known as "Seafolk". They generally appear to be good and friendly creatures. Famous Seals *Hawm Shrews: :Shrews are small and short, though also hot-tempered and arguementative, and extremely good warriors. Most of them carry Rapiers at their side. Shrews more than any other woodlanders have the tendency to be very unpredictable and sometimes may turn evil. Pigmy shrews are a smaller variety of shrews characterized by their complete lack of discipline and their predilection for playing dangerous and cruel pranks. Famous Shrews ;Good shrews *Guerilla Union Of Shrews In Mossflower; most shrews in the series are Guosim shrews. The Guosim leader is traditionally named Log-a-Log. *Guerilla Union of South Stream Shrews of Mossflower: A branch of the Guosim *Guerilla Union of Roving and Fighting Shrews: Another branch of the Guosim *[[Log-a-Log (The Bellmaker)|Log-a-Log from The Bellmaker]] *Queen Amballa: A pigmy shrew *Dippler ;Grey shrews *Fenno *Skan *Tubgutt Squirrels: :Squirrels can be fierce fighters and are usually considered to be on the "good" side. The notable exception was the Gawtrybe known to be utterly ruthless and undisciplined. All squirrels are excellent climbers. Famous Squirrels *Felldoh *Samkim *Lady Amber *Jess Squirrel *Trisscar Swordmaid *Rakkety Tam MacBurl *Wild Doogy Plumm *Songbreeze Swifteye Voles: :Voles are not as common as mice but exhibit a similar personality type. Some families live near rivers, and many reside at Redwall Abbey. Inclusive of both bankvoles and watervoles. Voles have been known to turn evil. Famous Voles *Druwp *Rollo *Burble *Yoofus Lightpaw Evil Creatures Ermine: So far,the only ermine found have been in Rakkety Tam and The Bellmaker. They are very similar to stoats. Famous Ermine *Dirgecallers Ferrets: Ferrets are stereotypical villains, and can be found in most hordes or gangs, whether as leaders or followers. Some of Redwall's most famous grey characters are ferrets. Famous Ferrets *Swartt Sixclaw *Veil Sixclaw *Romsca *Sawney Rath *Vallug Bowbeast *Princess Kurda Foxes: Foxes are a sly, devious and unique brand of vermin. Many female foxes are healers and/or seers, while male foxes are often better warriors than the common vermin. Famous Foxes *Urgan Nagru *Silvamord *Slagar the Cruel *Rasconza *Marlfoxes: Mokkan, Silth, Lantur, Ascrod, Vannan, Gelltor, Predak, Ziral *Ruggan Bor *Plugg Firetail *Badredd *Vizka Longtooth Pine Martens: Pine Martens appear in only three books: Mossflower ,Pearls of Lutra, and High Rhulain. In all three they are in positions of authority. Famous Pine Martens *Ashleg *Ublaz Mad Eyes Rats: Included in this category are all the types of rats: searats, bilgerats, water rats and regular rats. Rats are the most common villains in the Redwall series and are often stupid and weak, several of them being defeated by a single warrior. Some rats, however, are intelligent and powerful enough to command hordes. Famous Rats *Gabool the Wild *Greypatch *Blaggut *Cluny the Scourge *Damug Warfang *Raga Bol *Groffgut Stoats: :Stoats are found in many vermin hordes. Some are leaders. Famous Stoats *Vilu Daskar *Badrang the Tyrant *Tramun Clogg *Gruven Zann *Flinky Weasels: Weasels are often found in vermin hordes, and occasionally are the horde leaders themselves. Famous Weasels *Ferahgo the Assassin *Klitch *Eefera Cats Wildcats are large and menacing, and appear only as horde leaders. Feral cats, on the other hand, are more like common vermin and appear in High Rhulain. Some cats are good, but most are evil. Famous Cats *Squire Julian Gingevere *Verdauga Greeneyes *Tsarmina Greeneyes *Gingevere Greeneyes *Ungatt Trunn *Riggu Felis *Pitru Wolverines: Wolverines only appear in Rakkety Tam, and serve only as leaders of the Land of Ice and Snow. Famous Wolverines *Gulo the Savage *Askor Reptiles/Amphibians: Reptiles and amphibians in the Redwall universe are typically (but not exclusively) villains, and include toads, frogs, lizards, snakes, newts and turtles. Snakes, toads and monitor lizards are generally evil. A particular species of lizards led by a red-frilled lizard even engages in cannibalistic behavior. A few reptiles are harmless and kept as pets. Famous Reptiles/Amphibians ;Evil Reptiles/Amphibians *Asmodeus *Deathcoil *Lask Frildur *Oykamon *King Glagweb *Glogalog *Red-Frilled Lizard *Smerc *Scurl Droptail *Whipscale ;Pet Reptiles *Firl *Bubbub *Croikle Birds: "Black" birds These birds are typically evil creatures and include ravens, rooks, crows, magpies and jackdaws. Famous "black" birds *Krakulat *General Ironbeak *Mangiz Good birds Birds of prey (such as eagles, hawks or owls) and other birds are generally considered good. Famous good birds *Skarlath *Lord Mactalon *Stryk Redkite *Tergen *Pandion Piketalon *Brantalis Skyfurrow Fish: Most fish are usually not granted character status, and are mainly consumed as food. However, certain varieties of large fish have been notable for their fighting abilities. Such fish, which include pikes and eels, are occasionally allies of Goodbeasts. Generally however, large fish can be dangerous creatures likely to harm or eat other creatures. Famous Fish *Stormfin *Snakefish *Riverwolf *Grimjaw Single Species: The only known representatives of their species in the series. These species include: * a beaver * a wolf * a polecat * a hamster * a tortoise * a Loch Ness-type monster * a sea serpent. * a dolphin Category:Redwall Information